


“We finish it the same way we started—together.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Together, forever. [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Knights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: They had been hot on the trail of that wizard for months. Their king preferred them at his court since they were the most skilled knights, and, of course, he wanted them to protect him. However, they couldn’t overlook the wizard’s wrongdoings, they couldn’t ignore the citizens’ calls for help, they had to do something, so they decided to take it upon themselves and fight that man.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Together, forever. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	“We finish it the same way we started—together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-ninth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> Aaah I like so much knights~ I hope you do too ^^

All the citizens had already evacuated the area; in that city, only the two knights and that damn dragon were left. Honestly, Aiba and Sakurai didn’t expect the wizard to mute into that creature for fighting them, especially when other people could end up being hurt. But then again, that wizard’s only interest was power, so they should have expected that.

They had been hot on the trail of that wizard for months. Their king preferred them at his court since they were the most skilled knights, and, of course, he wanted them to protect him. However, they couldn’t overlook the wizard’s wrongdoings, they couldn’t ignore the citizens’ calls for help, they had to do something, so they decided to take it upon themselves and fight that man.

They were so close to defeat him when he decided to transform into a dragon, out of despair. Luckily, Aiba managed to send all the people away while Sakurai created a distraction as he battled with him, keeping him busy.

The creature spat fire his way and the knight could only retrieve and hide behind a wall made of stone. At that same moment, Aiba reached him and crouched down next to him.

“Is everyone safe?” he asked the knight who had just reached him.

“Yes, there are only us and that beast now. Well, at least now he can’t annoy us with his absurd speeches about his immense power and his right to reign over everyone,” Aiba said, mocking the wizard.

The other man let out a chuckle, but his amused expression changed into a serious one fast, “What the hell we have to do with that?”

“I don’t know, got some ideas?”

“We have to stab his heart, but we can’t just run towards him. We would be incinerated immediately. So, I thought that we could try to sneak behind him, passing through the houses, as to not get noticed.”

“That is really a good plan, and the only doable one honestly.”

“Then, one of us will jump onto his back and attack him, so that the other one can reach his chest and stab him. What do you think?”

“Do we have any other choice?”

They looked at each other, knowing that it was the only chance they had. If they were holy knights, they could have done something more as they would have magic powers, but they were only humans, and they could only draw from their own strength and will.

“I’ll distract him,” Sakurai proposed.

“You already did that, let me do it this time, you’re already exhausted. No buts,” the knight said, not letting the other man protest.

Sakurai could only sigh and accept, “Be careful.”

“Of course, I still want to see you again after all.”

They smiled at each other and exchanged what could have been their last kiss. They didn’t know what attended them, they didn’t know if they would have survived, but they did know that they were together, that until the very moment they would be by each other’s side, as they had always been since they became the king’s knights.

“Masaki,” he called the other man, “We finish it the same way we started—together.”

Aiba nodded and smiled again, even though his eyes were starting to fill with tears, just as Sakurai’s ones. They glanced at each other one last time before directing their eyes ahead of them, and, carefully, started acting according to their plan.

Maybe, they should have listened to their king, maybe this shouldn’t have been their battle, but now it was too late to go back. And, honestly, they didn’t regret their choice. Even if they were going to die, they knew that their sacrifice would save many people. Their two lives for thousand and thousand ones.

That could have not been wrong.


End file.
